


Freddie and Echo's Newsies Au Collection

by A_A_Inc



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_A_Inc/pseuds/A_A_Inc
Summary: My friend and I started texting each other little ficlets and collections of ideas about newsies, in all sorts of Aus. We have a couple of long standing ones, such as out modern and 60s ones, that just keep growing.





	1. Protests and Hospitals

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very sad. I'm sorry for the character death. This is an offshoot of our main modern au, in revenge for her trying to do something very rude to my baby, the 60s au. This is revenge angst.

Modern au: imagine Davey walking home from a protest, wearing a pride shirt and proudly displaying his star of David necklace, wearing a kippah. He has his hands in his pockets, tired after a long day of fighting to protect himself and his rights, as well as the rights of others. Then, he spots some people coming around a corner. They have armbands on. As soon as he catches sight of the Nazi red of the bands, he turns and starts running. He doesn't know where he's running, but they're following. He's lost and afraid and starting to hyperventilate and he knows he can't keep running for much longer.

Jack is waiting in their apartment, spaghetti on the table, but it's getting cold. He checks the clock. Davey should be home by now. He starts pacing. A few hours later he hears the sirens start. They pull into an alley just one apartment building over. They bring a body out on a stretcher. It's glistening with blood in the light of the streetlights. Two hours pass. He gets a phone call. "Is this Jack Kelly?" "Yes," he says, feeling his heart rate jump suddenly. "You're listed as the emergency contact for David Jacobs, is that correct?" He panics. "Is Davey ok? Where is he? What happened?" The woman on the other end of the line cuts him off. "He was shot twice and stabbed several times. Someone in an apartment building nearby called." She rattles off the hospital name and address while Jack gets his car keys.

When Jack gets to the hospital, he runs to the desk. They won't let him see Davey. "We're engaged!" He yells. "We're getting married! If I was female you would let me see him!" He breaks down, sobbing. Someone sitting in the lobby, a lawyer, comes and talks to the receptionist. _They're listed as legally allowed to make medical decisions for each other, right?_ _So he should be allowed to see him._  The lawyer gets him through to Davey, and then Jack is clutching his hand, crying, on the phone with Sarah. Davey is so pale. His heart rate isn't steady, and every time it goes too long without a beep Jack panics anew. "It's not clear if he'll make it," says the doctor, pityingly. "If he makes it through the night, his odds of being fine increase exponentially." Jack is woken up at 5:37 am by the flat line, just as dawn begins. Davey made it through the night, but it _wasn't enough._


	2. Soulmate Au 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate fluff, what more can I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is just straight up in the same form as the texts I was sending.

Ok so soulmate au where every person has a distinct color that they leave on people they're bonded to.

So like say you grab someone's hand, right? If you're really bonded, your hands will turn each other's colors, in various faintnesses, depending. But when you meet your soulmate, their touch is stronger, and takes a long time to fade. So your soulmates color will always show up most vividly on you, and yours on them

Davey wears his heart on his sleeve and connects easily, which scares him, because he has anxiety

So David wears long sleeves and jack has so many fucking trust issues that he doesn't bond easily. So his color shows up on other people, but theirs is like faint watercolor on him

And then he meets david

Literally the least tactile person in the planet

And jack, my tactile son, is all over him

But it's only skin to skin contact that causes colors, so it's not until jack fucks up and David slaps him that they realize they're soulmates

David's color instantly spread like most of the way across jacks face

And David's whole fucking _arm_ is jacks color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I dare you to write an actual FIC about this you coward" -Freddie to me
> 
> Fic: coming soon...


	3. Soulmate Au 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More soulmate stuff. 
> 
> WARNING: attempted suicide

Another soulmate au where they can communicate telepathically, but they can't give away things like location. Jack is super open with his soulmate, but gets nothing in return, and is heartbroken, thinking that he doesn't have one. Davey, on the other hand is so caught up in his anxiety and depression that he actually blocked out his soulmate, and can't hear them. Jack, because he thinks he has no soulmate, pretends that his soulmate promised to meet him in Santa Fe, someday, so it's where he wants to go, to keep the questions at bay.

One night, Davey goes to the Brooklyn bridge, intending to kill himself, and, while breaking down and crying, accidentally lets his soulmate back into his head.

Jack is super shocked by this, hearing from his soulmate for the first time ever, and decides to go take a walk to clear his head. He decides to visit the only other person he knows who has had a soulmate block them out: Spot. On his way over the Brooklyn bridge, he sees a boy about to jump, and tries to stop him, but fails.

Davey wakes up in the hospital, three weeks later, and for the first time in his life, he can hear his soulmate. Even through his groggy, drugged-up mind, he manages to figure out that the boy who tried to keep him from jumping is his soulmate, due to Jack's freaking out about a suicide he witnessed off of- you guessed it -the Brooklyn bridge. Jack is there in his hospital room the next day when he wakes up.

For the first time, neither of them feel alone.

(Freddie wanted to know what was up with Spot and Race, so here you go.)

Spots family. They're dicks.

Race wanted him to run away and/or defend himself, but Spot didn't care enough to about himself to bother

It took months of hearing nothing from Race for Spot to realize that he was hurting him by not protecting himself

So he went to the police, and moved in with his gay aunt and her wife/soulmate in Brooklyn

Where he met Race at the track

**Author's Note:**

> A kippah is a head covering. It's a tiny jewish hat. I... I'm sorry...


End file.
